1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical substrate, an optical element, an optical element barrel, and an optical device.
2. Related Art
There is proposed a composite optical element that is made by forming a resin layer on a surface of an optical substrate formed of glass or the like and then shaping the resin layer into a desired optical face shape. In such a kind of composite optical element, a defective transfer of the optical face shape to the resin layer may occur due to the curing shrinkage of the resin. In a method of manufacturing the composite optical element described in JP-A-2005-001319, the resin layer is divided into a plurality of layers and then molded so as to suppress the defective transfer.